It is known that a luminescent aromatic molecule embedded in plastic is subject to quenching by oxygen present in the gas or liquid in contact with the plastic. This phenomenon was reported by Bergman (Nature 218:396, 1966), and a study of oxygen diffusion in plastic was reported by Shaw (Trans. Faraday Soc. 63:2181-2189, 1967). Stevens, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,866, ratios the luminescence intensities from luminescent materials dispersed in oxygenpermeable and oxygen-impermeable plastic films to determine oxygen concentration. Lubbers et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,707 proposed the possibility of positioning the emitting substance at the end of an optical fiber. Peterson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,870 also employs the quenching of an emitting molecule in plastic at the end of an optical fiber. Both Lubbers and Peterson reference emission against scattered exciting light.
The quenching of the luminescence of an emitter at the end of an optical fiber has been used in temperature sensors. For temperature probes the emitters are generally solid phosphors rather than an aromatic molecule embedded in plastic, since access by molecules from the environment is not desirable. Various methods have been used to measure the amount of quenching: (i) Quick et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,226 ratios the intensity at one wavelength of the emission against another; (ii) Quick et al. also proposes determining the length of time it takes for the signal to fall from one level to another; (iii) Samulski in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,507 (reissued as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,832) proposes to measure quenching by determining the phase of the emitted life. In a very recent patent for temperature sensing at the end of an optical fiber, Hirschfeld in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,987 proposes, in addition to method (i), that (iv) emission lifetime be used to measure quenching and that (v) Raman scattered light can be used as a reference.
Eastwood and Gouterman (1970) noted generally with respect to Pd and Pt porphyrin complexes that their "relatively high [emission] yields and short triplet lifetimes . . . may make these systems useful as . . . biological probes for the presence of oxygen." More recently, Bacon and Demas in UK Patent Application No. 2,132,348A propose the use of, inter alia, porphyrin complexes of VO.sup.2+, CU.sup.2+, Pt .sup.2+, ZN.sup.2+ and Pd.sup.2+ or dimeric Rh, Pt, or Ir complexes of monitoring oxygen concentration by emission quenching of intensity or lifetime. Suitable ligands would reportedly be etioporphyrin, octaethylporphin, and porphin.